


Teach Me All About Love

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So, will you teach me all about love Sensei?"Kaneki buried his red face in his hands. Hide was a dork who used the worst pick-up lines yet Kaneki still found himself thinking,I want to spend the rest of my life with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki combed his fingers through his hair and smoothed down the front of his apron for the tenth time that morning.

"Relax would you? Your boyfriend's not even here yet, besides he looks at you with the most ridiculous face I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure he thinks you're a god so I'm sure he doesn't care if you have bedhead or your clothes are wrinkled."

Kaneki clamped his hands over the back of his head. "Oh god! I have bedhead?"

Touka rolled her eyes. "Hypothetically, idiot."

Kaneki pouted. He was currently in front of the "Little Goats" daycare center waiting for parents to arrive to drop off their children. A few parents had already dropped their children off but there was one parent in particular he was waiting for. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shock of blonde hair. His breath caught in his throat. _There he is!_ He fidgeted with the hem of his apron.

Nagachika Hideyoshi: 24 years old (the same age as Kaneki), he became a single father after his parents car accident. He was left to care for his brother, Sasaki Haise (his mother had remarried), by himself. He dropped out of college and took on work full-time. He had enrolled Haise into the Little Goats daycare program when Haise was just a baby, that was almost four years ago.

How did Kaneki know all of this? He and Hide had become close over those four years. So close in fact that they were more than friends, closer than best friends. This was both a blessing and a curse to Kaneki. He loved Hide. He had a major crush on him ever since they met and those feelings only continued to blossom. He could never tell Hide. It would just ruin their bond, plus it was highly unprofessional for a teacher to date the parent of a student, right?

"Okay Haise! Got your lunch?"

"Yep!"

"Tissues?"

"Yep!"

"Favorite picture book?"

"Yep!"

"Do you have, um..."

Haise giggled. "I'm all ready, daddy!"

Hide sighed. "Okay, okay. I get it, you're a big boy now." He crouched down to Haise's level. "Why are you growing up so fast?! Pretty soon you won't even need daddy anymore!" Hide covered his face with the back of his hand and pretended to cry. Haise worriedly placed his hands over Hide's.

"It's okay, you don't have to cry. I'll always love daddy! No matter what!"

Hide lowered his hand and gave a fake sniffle. He held out his pinky finger. "Promise?"

Haise grasped his finger with his own pinky and nodded firmly. "Promise! Forever and ever!"

Hide grinned and ruffled his hair. "Good! I promise too! I'll love you, forever and ever!" Haise giggled when Hide kissed the top of his head. "Alright, let's get you off to daycare then! Sensei looks like he's waiting for you." Hide looked up at Kaneki with a wide smile. Kaneki felt his heart skip a beat.

Hide stood up, picking Haise up at the same time. Kaneki certainly did not ogle the muscles of his forearms. "Morning Kaneki-sensei!"

Kaneki blushed. "Hide you don't have to call me 'sensei'. That's just for the children."

Hide laughed. "Well that must include me then! I'm just a big kid!"

Haise giggled as Hide put him down. "Good morning Sensei!"

Kaneki smiled down at the little boy. "Good morning Haise-chan!"

Kaneki watched as the boy made his way towards the building's entrance where Touka was waiting to take the children inside. Kaneki turned back to Hide.

"So, I'll be back to pick the little guy up at the usual time?"

"Three o'clock, right?"

Hide placed a hand on his chest. "Ah! Kaneki you know me so well! Could this be love?"

Kaneki spluttered, his heart racing. "W-what!?"

Hide giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ahaha! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Kaneki internally scolded himself at being disappointed. "Oh, that's- that's good then."

"Oh! Um, I know it's kind of sudden but I was wondering if after work you'd be willing to go on a date with me?"

"D-date!?"

"Ah! No! No, no, no!" Hide quickly back peddled. "Lunch! Lunch date! I meant lunch date! Well, actually, you don't get off until three so it would be more like a late lunch, early dinner?"

"O-oh! Right! Okay. Right, um, yes." Kaneki fidgeted. _What am I doing!? I really like Hide so I should stop acting so nervous. He'll think something's wrong if I act all weird!_ Kaneki took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Yes! I'd really like that."

Hide grinned broadly. "Great! I'll see you at three then! It's a date!" He turned and waved as he walked away.

Kaneki waved back in embarrassment. Internally he was having a mental breakdown. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!! I have a date! With **Hide**! Wait, no. It's just a lunch date, calm down._ Kaneki couldn't wipe the goofy smile off his face as he entered the daycare. Touka raised a brow at him but he didn't even notice over the sound of his own heartbeat. He loved his job but today he couldn't wait for the day to end.

He was finally drawn out of his euphoric haze by a young girl crying. Kaneki looked down to see Touka's little brother, Ayato, laughing while smearing finger paint into a little girls hair. Apparently Ayato had a crush on Hinami and showed his affection by teasing her relentlessly. Kaneki sighed. It was going to be another long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki sighed as he plopped himself down onto one of the beanbag chairs in the play area. He had not only successfully saved Hinami's hair but he had also convinced Ayato to play with her nicely, stopped one child from eating a crayon and saved yet another after he got his head stuck in a chair. All in all it was a good day.

He looked down when he noticed a light tug on his pants. His sight was suddenly obscured by a picture book. "Sensei, could you read this to me please?" Kaneki tried not to play favorites but it was hard with such an adorable child such as Haise.

He smiled as he picked Haise up and settled him onto his lap. "Of course. It's you and your daddy's favorite, right?"

"Yeah!" He nodded enthusiastically.

"So where did you and daddy leave off?" Kaneki felt strange referring to Hide as "daddy". It almost felt as if he were apart of his and Haise's little family. It's not that Kaneki didn't want to be part of their family, there was just the gargantuan fact that Kaneki wasn't involved with Hide in a way that allowed him to. Friends, even best friends, weren't considered family.

Kaneki was brought out of his thoughts by Haise wiggling in his lap while animatedly discussing the plot of the picture book and where he and Hide had left off. Once he has finished Kaneki opened to the page and began reading. It wasn't often he got to read to the children like this, it seemed like Haise was the only one who was as passionate about books and reading as Kaneki himself. Kaneki loved it.

Kaneki was exhausted but content by the days end, his job was hard but he loved it. He knew Touka loved it as well, even if she acted tough and cool on the outside he knew she was soft hearted with a weak spot for children and animals. He had been friends with her since he had started working at the daycare after all. Parents began arriving to pick up their little ones, with each pick up Kaneki found himself more and more anxious. He was nervous yet excited to finally be having a date with Hide, _No! It's not a **date** date! It's a platonic, friendship lunch date!_

Hide found himself skipping on his way to Little Goats halfway through. He was overjoyed finally asking Kaneki out. Sure they had been friends, best friends even, for years but they never actually went out together. Hide would always end up talking to Kaneki after daycare when either Hide or Kaneki offered to walk the other home. He was ecstatic to have their first date! _Gah! Wait! No, it's not a **date** date! It's a platonic, friendship lunch date! Right!_

Hide smoothed out his unruly hair (which honestly did nothing) and fixed his clothes. He had to look his absolute best for his ~~boyfriend~~ friend! His friend who happened to be a boy that's all! He turned the corner and his eyes laid on the world's most beautiful and kind hearted person, Kaneki Ken.

Kaneki raised his head from where he stood in front of the daycare. He was waiting for Hide with Haise, holding onto the boys hand for moral support. _I'm so pathetic, getting moral support from a four year old. Oh well, I'll take what I can get._

Hide beamed when he saw his two most favorite people in the world. "So, you guys ready to go?"

Haise looked up in confusion.

"Oh right! Hai-chan, you and me are gonna go out to lunch-dinner with Sensei tonight!"

Haise's eyes widened comically. "Really!?"

Hide nodded.

"Really, really!?" Haise was bouncing on his feet by now.

"Yep! Really, really! So! Everyone ready to go?"

Kaneki gulped and nodded, praying to any every deity that he wouldn't make a fool of himself on their date. _No! It's not a date!_ Hide grinned again and took Haise's hand from Kaneki's. Kaneki was slightly disappointed until Hide did the last thing Kaneki ever expected, he grabbed his hand. Kaneki nearly fainted. They set off hand in hand. Hide in the middle with Haise on his left and Kaneki on his right.

Kaneki's face was flaming. _Dear god, please let me survive this evening!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki looked up at the large bold lettering on the store front.

"Big Girls?"

Hide grinned sheepishly. "Sorry it's nowhere fancy. This is literally one of the only places Haise will actually eat at, anywhere else and he refuses to even touch the food." 

Haise was bouncing in place. "Big Girls! Big Girls!"

"Oh, no its fine. I was actually just surprised because I usually eat here too."

Hide's face lit up. "Seriously!? Alright! I'm so glad you're not upset. Why haven't I ever seen you here though?"

"After daycare ends I usually have to fix up the classroom and plan activities for the next day so I usually don't eat until late."

"That makes sense. Hai-chan and I usually come here right after daycare before we head home. Right Hai-chan?"

Haise gave a wide grin that reminded Kaneki of Hide's smile. "Yep! Daddy and I come here almost everyday!"

Kaneki looked alarmed. "Everyday?"

"Uh-huh! Well, except on the days when Daddy picks up dinner from the con-conbi-" Haise furrowed his brow in concentration. "Conbinence! Yeah! The conbinence store!"

Kaneki raised a brow. "The convenience store?"

"Ahahaha...um, I may or may not be the world's worst chef..."

"Daddy burned down the house once!"

Kaneki gasped.

"Gah! No, no, no! It's not how it sounds! I just set the eggs on fire but I had a fire extinguisher and put it out before anything else happened!"

Kaneki choked on a laugh before it slipped out. He broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I see how it is! Fine! Make fun of my culinary incompetence!"

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

"But you did! Hmph!" Hide turned his head away from Kaneki dramatically. He felt Haise tug his hand.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay. Let's eat," he turned to Kaneki, "'kay?"

Kaneki smiled and nodded. They walked closer to the entrance and only once they were standing directly in front of the store did Kaneki realize that they were all still holding hands. He blushed.

"Hmmm. How are we going to get in? We can't get through the door while standing in a row..."

Kaneki began releasing Hide's hand but was surprised when Hide's grip tightened. He turned to Kaneki with a glint in his eye. 

"Alright! Haise, formation!"

Haise raised his left hand to his forehead in a mock salute. "Roger!"

"Huh?" Kaneki was confused until Haise began marching forward. Hide held his left hand in front of him bring led by Haise while his right hand stayed behind him leading Kaneki. Kaneki lowered his head in embarrassment but couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on his face.

Once inside the restaurant Haise found them a table and dragged them to it. Hide and Haise sat down next to each other with Kaneki across the table from them. A waitress came and took their orders. Haise had ordered chicken nuggets and Kaneki and Hide were pleasantly surprised to find that they had almost the exact same order: a double stack burger with fries. Hide ordered a soda with his while Kaneki had juice. Hide pulled a face as the waitress walked away.

"Really? Juice?? With a _burger_???"

Kaneki lifted his chin defiantly. "Yes. It's good."

Hide laughed. "Whatever you say man."

They began eating once their orders arrived. Hide kept swiping fries from Kaneki's tray.

"Hide!"

"What!?" Hide spoke over a mouthful of fries.

"You have your own so stop stealing all my food!"

"But yours tastes better!"

"It's literally the same thing!"

Haise giggled. "Daddy and Papa are funny!"

Kaneki went crimson. "P-pa-!?"

Hide blanched. "Oh god! Haise apologize to Sensei! Geez, Kaneki I'm so sorry! He didn't mean it! He's just-"

"But daddy always talks about how much he loves Sensei and that one day you'd get married and I could call him Papa and we'd all live happily ever after in a big house with two kitties and a puppy and we'd have fun forever and ever!" Haise pouted.

Hide choked as his eyes widened and his face became redder and redder.

"Hi-"

"I like you, okay!? I'm sorry if I'm gross or you're totally disgusted but I just wanted to go on at least one date with you because I really, really, _really_ like you! I've liked you since the day I met you and over these past four years they've just grown until the point where I actually think I might be in love with you and it's totally fine if you just up and walk out of here because I-"

"Hide."

Hide, whose hands were now covering his face, peeked through his fingers at Kaneki's gentle voice. "I-" Kaneki's face turned red and he gulped. "I- I'm gay, too." _Ah! No! That's not what I wanted to say!_

"Oh, okay..." _Calm down Hide, just because he's also gay doesn't mean that he likes you that way! Deep breaths, relax..._

"Um, what I mean to say is," Kaneki clasped his shaking hands, "I li-like you too!"

Hide's face brightened. "Seriously!? For real!?" Kaneki nodded, embarrassed but happy. "Yeeeeeessssss!" Hide fist pumped the air. "Oh my god! You have no idea how happy I am right now!" Kaneki could clearly see his excitement from the way he was bouncing up and down in his seat.

Suddenly Hide was leaning in towards Kaneki with a serious look on his face. He placed his palms on the table and leaned even closer, Kaneki could almost feel his breath on his face. Kaneki trembled.

"So, will you teach me all about love Sensei?"

Kaneki buried his red face in his hands. Hide was a dork who used the worst pick-up lines yet Kaneki still found himself thinking,  _I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

"What are you even saying?"

Hide sighed. "I'm trying to ask if you'll be my boyfriend, dork!"

Kaneki tried to hide his face even more. "Mhm."

"Huh? What was that?" Hide cupped his ear and turned it towards Kaneki. Kaneki groaned.

"Yes! Yes I'll be your boyfriend."

Hide nearly jumped from his seat. "Yeeeeeeesssss! Double score for Hideyoshi!!"

Haise took a sip of his chocolate milk. "So does that mean I can call Sensei Papa now?"

Hide turned to Haise. "Yep! That's right!"

"Yay!" 

They exchanged high fives. Kaneki buried his face in his arms as he groaned, a large grin plastered to his blushing face.

_These two will be the death of me. I love them already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just need to rant with my fellow HideKane/KaneHide shippers:
> 
> To anyone following Tokyo Ghoul :re, I'm sorry but I really had to drop it. I get that Touka and Kaneki were probably going to end up together (it's so overused and clichéd it's ridiculous) but chapter 125 was my breaking point.
> 
> *SPOILER*
> 
> I get that they had sex but SERIOUSLY!? Why the hell did it have to be so explicit!?!??? If I wanted to read a hentai I would have!!! Can these things be clearly labeled please???!!! I was really uncomfortable and skimmed down the pages just to find that all 20 or so pages were literally just one giant sex scene! I have no problems with hetero sex scenes but a little heads up would have been greatly appreciated! To add to my rant it wasn't even emotional or romantic sex, it was the "I'm sad, you're sad, let's have sex and we'll be magically all better!" sex. Ugh!
> 
> Sorry but I just don't think I can finish the manga anymore :(
> 
> Phew! Even if no one reads this or agrees at least I got it off my chest!


	4. Chapter 4

Hide walked Kaneki home and they stood awkwardly in front of Kaneki's apartment door.

"Uh, so... I should probably get home soon, Haise's getting tired and, um, he still needs a bath... sorry..."

"It's completely fine! I understand! I'll, um, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! We can maybe make plans to do this again. A date, I mean."

"Oh! Yes! I'd love to, I mean we are d-dating, right?" Kaneki wrung his hands, _What if that whole confession was just a dream or misunderstanding and I just made myself look like complete idiot-_ Hide took his hands in his.

"You're one hundred percent right. We're boyfriends now so of course we'd go on dates! I'm so dumb!" Hide let out a small giggle that had Kaneki's heart fluttering. "We should probably get going, say bye Hai-chan!"

"Bye-bye, Papa!" Haise waved with the cutest and sweetest smile Kaneki had ever seen. He smiled back as sweetly as he could.

Hide's heart melted at the absolutely adorable smile gracing Kaneki's face right now. "Bye-bye, Hai-chan! Ah! But in school I have to be "Sensei", okay?"

Haise pouted. Hide knelt in front of Haise. He held his pinky out. "It's fine to call Kaneki "Papa" when it's outside of school but in school you have to promise to call him Sensei, 'kay?"

Haise looked at Hide's outstretched pinky and pouted again. "Why can't I call Papa "Papa" at school?"

Hide looked around as if he was making sure there was no one around before leaning towards Haise. Kaneki raised a brow. "If you call Papa "Papa" at school all of the other kids will be jealous and want to call him Papa too and then you won't be the only one who can call him Papa anymore." Hide mock whispered.

Haise nodded furiously while grabbing Hide's pinky with his own. "I promise!"

Kaneki was impressed. _Wow, he's so good with kids. I guess it's not really a surprise since he's a single father_.

Hide ruffled Haise's hair. "Good boy!" He gave him a kiss on the forehead before standing up and facing Kaneki. "Right, so now it's time for my farewell. I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight! Sleep tight!" He leaned closer to Kaneki and placed a light kiss to his cheek. Hide waved with a large grin on his face as he walked away.

Kaneki stood dumbfounded on his front door step for a moment, just cradling the cheek Hide had kissed with his hand. His eyes widened and he blushed. _Hide just k-kissed me! Wait, no! I didn't even say goodbye! I'm so stupid!_ Kaneki hurriedly grabbed his phone from his pocket and found Hide's number (which wasn't hard to do since Kaneki had been sure to put a heart in front of his name so he'd show up as number one in his contacts list). With shaking hands he typed out a message.

Hide's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked down in curiosity before actually taking his phone out and looking at it. He had one new message.

_< 3Ken-chan<3_

_Thank you so much for such a wonderful date. I would love to go on another with you and Hai-chan again. I'll see you tomorrow!_

_Kaneki_

Hide couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he texted Kaneki back.

Kaneki had just entered his apartment when he received a message.

_< 3Hide<3_

_Can't wait to see you! Muah! <3 <3 <3_

Kaneki could hardly sleep that night, a ridiculous grin on his face the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaneki yawned and stretched. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and made his way back to his room. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt like he needed to check his phone. There was one new message.

_< 3Hide<3 _

_Good morning sweetheart! Muah! Muah! XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO Hugs and kisses forever! (Hai-chan says "Good morning Papa!" ;D)_

Kaneki got back into his bed with a red face. His stomach felt fluttery, he rolled himself in blankets in embarrassment. The giddy excitement he felt left him wondering, _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ He squirmed for a few moments before composing himself enough to text Hide back.

_< 3Ken-chan<3_

_Good morning. Um, I'm not very good at this but... Kiss, hug, kiss, hug... Um, xoxo??? Tell Hai-chan I say "Good morning", too. Uh, I can't wait to see you._

_Bye._

Kaneki reread the message he sent about twelve times before hitting his head against his pillow. _Oh my god! What the hell was I thinking!??? Why did I send that!!!?? It was so awkward and unemotional! Hide's going to think I'm a total freak now!!_

Hide snorted after he read Kaneki's message. _Why is he so damn adorable!?!?!?_ Hide had to physically restrain himself from squealing. "Hai-chan! Papa said "Good morning"."

Haise bounced around. "Yay! I'm going to see Papa, I'm going to see Papa!" He suddenly stopped his chanting,a dead serious look on his face. "Daddy, why doesn't Papa come live with us? Mommies and daddies live together so why doesn't Daddy and Papa? "

Hide nearly choked on his orange juice. "Um, well... We can't yet." _Did I take it too far by letting Haise call Kaneki Papa? I thought it was cute but he's only four. He doesn't understand adult relationships, maybe I should try telling him to call Kaneki either Kaneki or Sensei..._

Haise tilted his head. "But you love Papa, right?"

Hide nodded.

"And Papa love you too, right?"

"I, uh, I think so?"

Haise nodded resolutely. "Then why can't you live together?"

"Well, it's, uh, it's complicated..."

Haise furrowed his brow. "Grown ups don't make sense. If you love each other then just be together." He pouted.

Hide's eyes widened in an epiphany. "Hai-chan... you're right! Gah! Why are kids so much smarter than adults!" He ruffled Haise's hair. "Why didn't I think of it before! Haise you genius! Let's get ready for school!"

Haise nodded, proud of himself for teaching his daddy, well, whatever it was that he taught him. They got on with their morning routine.

Kaneki was excited to see Hide again. He almost skipped into Little Goats in his excitement. What he saw left home dumbfounded.

"Touka... where are you going?"

Touka was in the midst of packing a bag. She wasn't in uniform.

"Sorry Kaneki. I know it's last minute but Yoriko called about an hour ago. She got the internship at that bakery in Boston and wants me to go with her."

Kaneki was stunned. "You're going to America?"

"Yep."

"Now!?"

"The planes leaves in an hour."

"What about Little Goats???"

"Yoshimura-san already found a replacement." She stood up and patted Kaneki's cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"When will you be back?"

Touka looked down and to the side. "I don't know. If all goes well Yoriko and I might be there permanently." 

Kaneki was shaking. His only friend was leaving him. "Per-permanently?"

Touka clasped his shoulder. "Hey now, don't be such a crybaby. I'll still come visit, plus you're more than welcome to visit us anytime too!" She looked down at her watch. "Shit! Sorry, I've gotta hurry!"

Kaneki nodded as he watched her rush out of the room, stopping to say goodbye to Ayato and kiss his forehead. _This is all too sudden. I'm happy that she's supporting her girlfriends dream but I'll be so lonely..._ Kaneki blinked once then twice. _But I have Hide._ He smiled as he cheered up. He might not see his friend for a while but he still had his lover. Kaneki's face flamed. _L-lover!?!? What am I thinking? That's so embarrassing!_ Kaneki flinched when he felt a kick to his shin.

"Stupid Sensei!" Ayato pouted and crossed his arms. "My dummy sis is running away and now I'm stuck with you."

Kaneki patted his head to which Ayato responded by swatting his hand away. "Will you be lonely without her?"

Ayato kicked Kaneki again. "That's the same thing dad asked me! Why do you dummies think I care! Hmph!" He stomped off into the corner and sulked. _He really will miss her._

He took Ayato outside with him and waited for the other students to arrive. He jumped when a tall man waltzed through the front gate.

"Mi amore! I am here to save the damsel in distress!"

Kaneki blinked. "Uh..."

"Never fear! I am here as the replacement for one Kirishima Touka. My name is Tsukiyama Shuu, at your service." He bowed as he took Kaneki's hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Kaneki looked up when he heard a loud thud. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaneki's heart pounded at the sight in front of him. Hide was standing at the front gate holding Haise's hand. The thud must have been Hide dropping Haise's backpack which now lay on the ground. On Hide's face was the darkest expression Kaneki had ever seen on him. Hide ushered Haise into the school gates before releasing his hand and marching over to the man named Tsukiyama. He grabbed the man's wrist in a vice grip, a deceptively cheery grin on his face.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your hands off of my _boyfriend_ , sir."

Kaneki watched the display and shook in excitement. The protective stance Hide took had Kaneki swooning. _Why does he look so hot? Gah! No! You're in the middle of a daycare center, get a grip Kaneki!_

"Ah!" Tsukiyama's eyes widened as he grasped Hide's arm with his free hand. "Such a beautiful creature! So fiery and full of life! Magnifique!" Hide released Tsukiyama's wrist and jumped back when said man mocked his hand from his arm to caress his face.

"Wha-" Hide looked horrified.

Kaneki could only stand in shock.

"I am blessed to not encounter one but _two_ beautiful specimens! The gods must be smiling upon me today!"

Hide felt a tug on his hand. "Daddy, who is that man? He's scary."

Tsukiyama knelt down to Haise's level. "Never fear my beautiful child! I am Tsukiyama Shuu! Billionaire extraordinaire!"

Hide snorted. Kaneki blanched. _Why didn't I recognize his name earlier!? He must be the heir to Tsukiyama Inc. The biggest pharmaceutical company in Tokyo!_ Kaneki bowed formally.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness Tsukiyama-san!"

"Non! No need to be sorry..."

"Oh! Sorry, Kaneki. Kaneki Ken."

"Kaneki-kun, there's no apologies among friends."

Tsukiyama felt a tug to his pant leg. Haise was looking up at him cautiously.

"You're not gonna get between my Daddy and Papa, right?"

"Non, non! That would be terribly rude of me and I'm a perfect gentleman! I was actually thinking more along the lines of a ménage à trois."

"Menji uh twa?"

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Hai-chan don't repeat that! Tsukiyama-san what are you thinking!? You can't say those types of things in front of children! Besides..." Kaneki blushed and looked to the ground.

Hide stepped in. "What Ken is trying to say is that this is a two person relationship, so back off."

"Oh? Is commitment really that important to the both of you?"

"Yes!" Hide exclaimed while Kaneki nodded resolutely.

"Oh my! I shall step down immediately then! I am a perfect gentleman after all and perfect gentlemen always abide by the wishes of others. Please forgive me Kaneki-kun and," he turned to Hide, "where are my manners? Your name would be?"

"Nagachika. Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Nagachika."

"Very well Nagachika-san. I do hope the three of us can get along from now on! I shall wait inside while you greet the parents. Is that alright, Kaneki-kun?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Once Tsukiyama disappeared inside the building Hide rounded on Kaneki.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Are you okay working with a creep like him?" He clasped Kaneki's shoulder.

Kaneki rested his hand over Hide's and smiled the concern on his face.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Tsukiyama isn't all that bad if Yoshimura hired him."

"Alright. I trust you. But if something happens I want you to contact either me or the police straight away, got it?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

Kaneki giggled. "I promise."

"Good. I'll see you after work? There's something important I need to ask you."

Kaneki wondered what it was. "Of course."

"Okay, I'll see you then." He cupped Kaneki's cheek in his hand and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

They both stood in complete silence, both blushing all the way down to their necks. Hide hurriedly squatted in front of Haise.

"Okay Hai-chan, be a good boy for Papa, I mean Sensei, okay?"

"I will!"

Hide kissed him on the forehead. "Okay, I love you! See you after school!"

Hide began walking away. Kaneki panicked before yelling out after him,

"I love you, too!"

Hide tripped over the sidewalk and fell. Before Kaneki could ask if he was alright Hide jumped up and hurried off. Kaneki was in a daze as the other parents dropped their children off. As the last child came Kaneki locked the gate and headed inside to see how Tsukiyama was doing. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Tsukiyama was on the ground in the feral position trying to cover his face as several children splattered him with finger paint while laughing.

"Ah! Kaneki-kun! What wonderful timing! Please rescue me from these heathens!"

Kaneki sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the grave lol. My Internet went out for 3 1/2 weeks and I totally forgot where I was taking this story now ^-^" Whoops...

Hide sighed. His job was monotonous and boring, barely paying the bills, but he he needed it. Not only for himself but for Haise as well. Hide smiled as he thought of his plans for Kaneki later that night. Hide would splurge and use some of his life savings to take Kaneki to a fancy restaurant for dinner. The mood would be perfect and romantic. Perfect enough to spring his question.

 _Kaneki Ken, I am deeply in love with you. Please move in with me._ Haise would then gracefully walk over to Kaneki's side of the table to present Hide's spare key to him. Kaneki would blush and try to make an excuse as to why a parent and teacher shouldn't move in together. Hide would then clasp Kaneki's hands and look deeply into his eyes and say, _It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. All that matters is that we are young and in love. Let us make this love official._

Kaneki would swoon and blush harder. He would fidget some before finally conceding. _You're right Hide. I love you, too. Of course I'll move in with you!_ They would all share a group hug in the restaurant before finally heading home, **their** home. Haise would magically want to sleep in his own room that night and stay asleep for the entire night while Hide and Kaneki made beautiful love all night long...

Hide rested his cheek in his palm and sighed dreamily. He was so lost in his daydream he didn't even notice the two women glancing at him and whispering.

" _Do you think he's alright?_ "

" _No way! He looks like a perv!_ "

" _You think so?_ "

" _Of course! Look! He's even drooling now!_ "

" _Ugh, gross. Let's get out of here!_ "

The women left leaving Hide to continue fantasizing his wonderful evening with both of his most beloved people.

Kaneki wished he could say having Tsukiyama on board was a help but it actually made everything worse. The children did not take well to the "perfect gentleman". In fact, it almost seemed as if they hated him. He had already been kicked in the shin, glue smeared on his dress slacks ("These are Armani!" he had whined), toys left where he would trip on them, and lastly when he wasn't paying attention Ayato had taken a pair of safety scissors to the back of his hair resulting in a large hunk missing. Kaneki would have laughed if he hadn't felt so bad.

"Are you alright?" Kaneki wasn't the best at comforting but he hoped the hand he put on Tsukiyama's shoulder was reassuring. Tsukiyama sobbed.

"I just wanted them to like me!"

"I know, believe it or not I was bullied when I first started working here too."

Tsukiyama looked up at Kaneki with vulnerability clearly in his eyes. "Really?" He hiccuped.

"Yep! I had all my books hidden and was called a nerd. All by a bunch of toddlers. Kids can be pretty mean."

"What did you do?"

"I was saved by a certain someone." 

"Ah, it must have been Nagachika-san."

Kaneki shook his head. "It wasn't."

"Wha-?"

Kaneki looked up fondly at the child sitting the corner of the room quietly attempting to read a picture book. "Hai-chan saved me."

Tsukiyama was speechless. "How on earth did a _child_ save you!?"

"He went up to one of the kids stealing my book, grabbed it out of his hands, handed it back to me and said with the sternest faces I've ever seen on a two year olds face, 'Reading is cool! Daddy said so!'. Of course Hide was seen by the other kids as the "coolest dad" so his opinion had a lot of sway." Kaneki chuckled at the memory.

Tsukiyama looked up at Kaneki in awe. "Will Haise protect me as well?"

Kaneki nodded. "Yep! Let's go get the knight in shining armor!"

Haise was more than thrilled to help out his ~~Papa~~ Sensei so he told the other kids that his Daddy thought bullying wasn't cool. The other children grumbled but finally conceded, promising to not be mean to Tsukiyama-sensei again. The rest of the day went smoothly.

Kaneki yawned as he headed to the front gate to wait for Hide with Haise. Tsukiyama had left after the last child was picked up. It was Kaneki's duty to close up anyway since he had seniority. His heart skipped a beat when he finally caught sight of Hide's beautiful sunshine smile.

"Yo, Kaneki!"

Kaneki blushed as he lowered his head slightly. "Hide."

Hide squatted. "Hey my little cutie!"

"Daddy!" Haise threw himself into Hide's waiting arms. Hide chuckled.

He looked up at Kaneki. "Hello to both my cuties." He winked.

Kaneki nearly choked on his own saliva. Hide chuckled at his reaction.

"Why are you so cute?"

"We've already been over this, I'm not cute!" Kaneki pouted.

"Yes, yes. If you insist. You're gorgeous, wonderful, sexy, handsome, amazing, perfect, oh and did I mention gor-" He was cut off by Kaneki's hand over his mouth. He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, I give." He was suddenly sheepish. "I, uh, I actually have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you! Just wait, you'll see! Come on, let's go!"

Kaneki's heart fluttered when Hide took both his and Haise's hand. Kaneki was excited and couldn't wait to see what Hide had in store.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much gave up on reading TG:re but I will definitely at least skim the chapters now because HIDE IS BACK!!!!!!!! (I hope Ishida isn't trolling and it legitimately is Hide) Even if Hide is back just to be the harbinger of total death and destruction to everyone it doesn't matter, he's back T.T I don't even care about anyone else in the series anymore to be honest hahaha X'D

Hide sighed as he tugged his hair in frustration. He was currently sitting in his kitchen across from Haise who was coloring while Kaneki prepared some coffee for them and juice for Haise.

"Daddy it's okay. Remember what you said? When something doesn't happen the way you expect turn it into something else, right?"

Hide chuckled. He remembered exactly when he told Haise that. He had drawn an elephant that was much too thin and when Haise got upset about it Hide told him to just turn it into a giraffe. 'When something doesn't turn out the way you want it just turn it into something else. How 'bout just making that elephant into a giraffe?' Haise had lit up in joy afterwards, incredibly proud of his giraffe drawing.

"Yeah, you're right. I should stop sulking, I didn't even get to the main event of tonight!"

"Yeah!"

Hide thought back to how this evening started in the first place.

It all began when Hide dragged Kaneki to an upscale restaurant. Hide was so excited to ask Kaneki to move in with him that he forgot one teeny-tiny, maybe major, detail: most high-class eating establishments required a reservation beforehand. The maitre d' had looked less than impressed at Hide's attire as he shooed them out. Hide kicked a rock, pouting.

"Booked my behind! And what was up with the look on his face after sizing me up?"

Kaneki raised a brow. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm not sure bright green cargo pants and a neon yellow jacket is appropriate attire for a place like that. Plus why are you trying to take me somewhere so..."

"Fancy?"

Kaneki shook his head. "Stuffy."

Hide laughed and reached over Haise's head to ruffle Kaneki's hair. "I have something special planned tonight, everyone knows that special occasions call for stuffy restaurants! Also, I'll have you know that neon yellow jackets and bright green cargo pants are the epitome of high-end fashion! That waiter,"

"Maitre d'." Kaneki cut in.

"Whatever he was, has no fashion sense!"

Kaneki's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Hide felt glad that Kaneki wasn't having a horrible time and he could still laugh. That's when he was hit with a brilliant idea.

"That's it! I know where to go! Come on!"

Hide grabbed Haise's hand who in turn grabbed Kaneki's hand just in time as Hide broke out into a sprint. Kaneki laughed breathlessly as he was dragged through the city to an unknown location. The destination, once they arrived, happened to be the local park. It was very big but there was a nice trail that looked romantic enough after sunset. Perfect. Hide thought.

They would take a stroll and then Hide would get down on one knee and propose the idea of living together to Kaneki. Kaneki would get all flustered and blush but ultimately accept and then they would head home and Haise would stay in his bed while he and Kaneki-

Kaneki turned toward Hide whohad gone silent suddenly and tilted his head in confusion. Hide was sort of mumbling to himself with a large dopey smile on his face and his eyes were glazed over. Kaneki was concerned. _Is he having a seizure!? A stroke!? Oh my god is he okay!?!??_

Kaneki grabbed Hide by the shoulders. "Hide! Are you alright!?"

"Daddy's okay. He's just a weirdo."

"Huh?" Kaneki turned to Haise in question.

"Daddy daydreams a lot, especially when we talk about Papa."

Kaneki felt his face ignite at the implications of said daydreams.

"H-huh? Oh! Kaneki! Sorry I spaced out there for a minute." He chuckled nervously.

Kaneki sighed and rested his head on Hide's shoulder. "It's fine, you just scared me."

Hide ran his fingers over the back of Kaneki's head, tenderly caressing his hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just got a little excited about my plan for tonight and what it could lead to."

They both blushed at what tonight could lead to not knowing that they were thinking two completely different things. Hide was envisioning his proposal to Kaneki while Kaneki himself was imagining something less innocent.

They decided to take their walk since Haise was getting impatient. Truthfully Hide was too. What no one accounted for though was that taking a walk at night on a beautiful summer evening attracted more than just lovers (and in their case family) for a romantic evening stroll. It also attracted mosquitoes.

"Daddy! Papa! I'm itchy!" Haise scratched at another bug bite.

Hide wiggled his hands under Haise's armpits and picked him up, resting him against his hip. "I know but don't scratch."

Haise pouted but did as he was told. Hide sighed.

"Um, i-if you want, I mean, if it's okay, um- well what I mean to say if you want, no, uh-"

Hide turned to Kaneki and smiled at the adorable man in front of him. He was blushing and fiddling with his hands nervously. "No need to be nervous. I love you so you can ask me anything." Even Hide himself could hear the tenderness and love in his voice.

"Um, would it be alright if I spent the night at your house?"

Hide lit up, relieved that the night hadn't been completely ruined and Kaneki still wanted to be with him. "Yeah! That's actually a great idea! Let's head to the store first though and pick up some ingredients because I'm _starving_! I'll cook."

Hide had made a simple, yet delicious according to Kaneki, pasta dinner. After they finished and cleaned up Kaneki insisted on making some coffee since Hide made the dinner. Hide couldn't object, he had tasted first hand how delicious Kaneki's coffee was.

Hide nodded resolutely, as soon as Kaneki returned from the kitchen he was definitely going to ask him to move in with him. Once Kaneki arrived and set Haise's juice and their coffee onto the kitchen table Hide stood, walked over to Kaneki, and took his hands in his own. Haise looked down at the picture he was coloring but Hide could tell he was just as excited and anxious as himself from the way he wiggled in his chair.

Hide dropped to one knee. "Kaneki, no, Ken," Kaneki's face became the red destination Hide has ever seen as his eyes widened. "I know it's kind of early and I don't want to rush you or pressure you in anyway, but-" By this point both Hide and Kaneki were shaking. "Would you move in with me?"

Hide was startled as Kaneki immediately burst into tears. "Oh god! Ken, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

He was cut off as Kaneki threw himself into Hide's arms. He was laughing. "I can't even believe, haha, I was worried this whole week-"

"Huh?"

Kaneki pulled back to stare at Hide with a watery smile. "I've been fretting all week because I was going to ask you."

Hide's brain short circuited. "Wha-?" _No way. He couldn't mean-_

"I was going to ask you to move in with me but I was so worried it was too soon." Kaneki laughed again, this time Hide joining in.

"Man, we're two complete idiots aren't we?"

Kaneki nodded while giggling.

"Seriously though, you're gonna have to move in here because I've been to your apartment and it is _waaaaaaaay_ too small for the three of us!"

Kaneki rested his forehead against Hide's. "Okay, but you'll have to wait another three months."

Hide's face fell. "What!? But why!?"

"My lease isn't up yet."

Hide relaxed. "Oh. Okay. Phew, that's good. I was worried for a minute. Are you still staying over tonight?"

"Of course. I mean, if it's still okay with you."

"Definitely."

Hide heard Kaneki give a little sigh as they leaned toward each other meeting in a gentle kiss. Hide was just about to intensify the kiss when he was brought back to reality by a soft giggle from the kitchen table. Hide pulled away quickly. _That was dangerous!_

Haise threw his hands up and giggled, "Daddy and Papa are gonna be with Haise all day **and** night now!"

Kaneki smiled as he picked Haise up, cuddling him to his chest. Hide smiled at the beautifully domestic scene.

"Yep! But now it's bedtime for you little guy!"

Haise pouted. "But I don't wanna sleep. I wanna stay up and play with Daddy and Papa."

Kaneki leaned in and whispered, loudly enough that Hide could still hear, "Even if you get to sleep between Daddy and Papa?"

Haise's eyes lit up. "Hai-chan wants to go to bed now!" He raised his hand like he was answering a question in class. Kaneki and Hide chuckled.

After they got ready for bed and settled down, Haise falling asleep shortly after resting between Hide and Kaneki, Hide gazed lovingly into Kaneki's sleepy eyes.

"I love you."

Kaneki smiled drowsily. "I love you, too."

Hide leaned over Haise carefully as to not wake him and gave Kaneki a soft kiss. Hide sighed as he watched Kaneki slowly drift to sleep. He felt like his entire face would split in two from the force of his smile.

_I can't believe how lucky I am to have such an amazing family. I love you guys so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no, I want even longer than that. I want to be together forever._

Hide felt his heart swell with love and happiness as he fell asleep,dreaming of his amazing future with the two people he loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm finally done! Sorry it took so long but I kind of lost inspiration halfway through ^-^" Hope you enjoyed this little domestic fluff even if it's short :)


End file.
